The present invention relates generally to therapeutic devices. More specifically, the invention relates to a therapeutic pressure strap for applying pressure to a mammalian limb. Particularly, the invention relates to a therapeutic pressure strap for applying pressure across muscles near the insertion point of those muscles (i.e., above muscle tendons). Such devices are commonly used to provide pain relief for inflamed and painful muscles, tendons and joint capsules and are especially used for treating lateral epicondylitis, also known as “tennis elbow”.
The pathological condition generally known as tennis elbow afflicts many people. In many instances, tennis elbow (and other forms of tendonitis) is caused by overexertion and overuse of a muscle group during exercise, sports or simple repetitive motion. For example, the repeated movement of the human forearm during tennis combined with the repetitive trauma caused by the transfer of forces from the tennis racket to the forearm causes inflammation and pain that radiates from the insertion point of the common extensor tendon on the lateral portion of the forearm near the elbow.
Orthopedists observe that many patients having various forms of tendonitis, and particularly those having tennis elbow, experience pain relief when pressure is applied across the inflamed muscles and tendons. For those patients with tennis elbow this is traditionally accomplished by placing a compressive strap around the forearm just distal to the elbow joint. Such straps are also utilized during use of the arm (e.g., playing tennis or repetitive movement at work) to dampen muscle movement and thereby reduce additional inflammation of the muscles and tendons.
Many variations of such straps are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,243,028 is an example of such a strap. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,152,302 and 5,372,575 show alternative designs. These designs, like many others, focus pressure over a single spot or area of the forearm.
However, the mammalian body is a very dynamic system. Treatments, braces, and straps that provide relief for one patient often do not provide relief for another, which is one reason there is such a large number of orthopedic devices on the market for all types of orthopedic conditions. Accordingly, there is a continuing need for new and innovative orthopedic devices to provide treatment and relief to those patients that do not respond to known treatment methods.